Adventures of the Seagull Pirates
by Viewtiful Aryll
Summary: A brand new crew sets off to sail the seas and seek adventure. Join the Seagull Pirates as they explore the world of One Piece! The exciting climax of the Spiral Island story arc is here!
1. The Start of a Legend!

Hey everyone! After running into some major writer's block with my other stories, I've decided to start something new. So I'm here to bring you my very own One Piece fanfic! About my very own One Piece Fan Crew! I hope you guys enjoy this.

Please, please leave a review….it's the reviews that give me the motivation to continue. So no reviews, no new chapters.

Oh, and I should warn you ahead of time: Although I named the main character Aryll, she is NOT an author insert. I just…really like the name Aryll. And I though a Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker reference would be appropriate for a One Piece story.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but the majority of the characters in this fic are my own creation.

-----

Adventures of the Seagull Pirates

A One Piece Fan-crew story by Viewtiful Aryll

Chapter 1:

The Start of a Legend!

-----

Somewhere, on the ocean, a passenger ship sailed. The light waves gently caressed it, as several seagulls flew past the mast. A seagull landed on some railing beside a slightly hunched over girl, who promptly laughed and held out a piece of bread that the seagull snatched. She stood up and stretched. At six feet tall, and with a slim build, there wasn't much to her appearance. She had long brown hair, hung loose around her head, with matching brown eyes. She wore a simple green t-shirt and jeans, but most interestingly, she had a sword strapped to the side of her belt. It appeared to be a longsword, with a pretty well crafted hilt suited for a hand-and-a-half style of wielding. She reached down a picked up a black bucket hat with a green stripe, and put it on her head.

"Well Mr. Seagull, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. I do believe you ate my last piece of bread," the girl said with a smile. She began to walk to the other side of the ship when she saw someone very interesting. A man in a black suit with a cravat seemed to be keeping himself to the shadows, trying to avoid attention. Of course to the girl, who had a sixth sense for trouble, this just drew her attention. Quietly, she tried to sneak up on him. She even managed to get a couple feet away from him when his voice rang out and surprised her.

"Nice try, but your sword slaps against your leg when you walk. What do you want?" the man said, turning to face the girl. His black hair hung down his face, two bangs extending down the sides, framing his piercing blue eyes and serious frown.

"Why are you hiding?" the girl asked.

"…I have my reasons. Let's just say…not everyone one this ship would be pleased to know I'm here," the man replied.

"Are you a pirate?" the girl asked.

The man just stared at her, flabbergasted. "N-no. I'm not. Why in the world would you think I'm a pirate?" he added after a second of staring at her.

"Well…usually when people try to hide on a ship, it's because they're pirates with bounties on their heads. My name is Aryll," she said as she held out her hand.

The man looked at her hand for a second, and then reached his own hand out and shook it. "Diego. Pleased to meet you. What brings you on this cruise?"

"I'm looking for adventure! I finally finished my training, so I decided to go out and search the seas for adventure and treasure!" Aryll boasted.

Diego grinned. "You almost sound like a pirate," he remarked.

Aryll laughed and shook her head. "Nah, being a pirate is too troublesome. Even if all you do is explore, and you never attack anyone innocent, the Marines chase you like you committed some serious crime. It's no fun.," she answered.

"But…raising the Jolly Roger is a serious crime," he pointed out with a laugh.

Aryll shrugged her shoulders and said, "But why? It's just a flag. Personally, I think it looks cool. I would join a pirate crew if it wasn't so troublesome."

Diego raised an eyebrow. "Why in the world would you say something like that. Pirates are foul people…murders, pillagers…they commit crimes all the time," he questioned.

"Not all of them! That's what I hear at least. I've heard tales of pirate crews that only exist to explore and find treasure. Usually they're out looking for One Piece. If I was a pirate, I wouldn't bother though. I mean, with all those other pirates out there looking for it, it would be way too much effort to try to fight them all for it. No, if I was a pirate, I would go around, attacking other pirate ships, and only stealing their treasure. I wouldn't steal from innocent people," she said.

"…heh, I like the way you talk kid. It's…different. You've given a lot of thought into being a pirate." Diego said.

"I thought I wanted to be one when I was a kid…before I decided to be a simple adventurer," she said. Suddenly, she stared at Diego and added, "What did you want to be when you were a kid?"

Diego paused for a second and replied, "I wanted to join the Marines."

"Well, did you join them? Were you rejected? Did you try?" Aryll asked.

Diego was about to answer when suddenly, a scream was heard from the other end of the boat, and then followed by what sounded like a bunch of men yelling and shouting, mixed with some gunfire. "Pirates," the two of the said, almost simultaneously, as they both got up and rushed to the other end of the boat.

When they arrived, they found several pirates swarming onto the bow of the ship. Soon, their captain followed, carrying a large, deadly looking sword. "YARRR! This ship be mine now!" the man bellowed out.

"I find it interesting that you followed me here," Diego whispered to Aryll.

"Followed you? I came here to fight these guys. I believe in bringing justice to these seas. That's why I have this,." she said as she pat her sword.

"…listen. I have a proposition for you. But first….you have to prove yourself to me. Help me chase these guys off. Help me fight them. Then, I'll make you an offer I think you might like," Diego said, a glint in his eye betraying the excitement he was trying to hide behind a serious mask.

Aryll just smirked. "Leave the captain to me." She drew out her sword, it's double-edged blade glinting in the sunlight. The superior craftsmanship was obvious in its sharpness and elegance. Without a second thought, Aryll charged into the fray, swinging her sword at any pirate that got close.

"GET HER!" the captain shouted, and all his men surged towards Aryll. Suddenly, a black blur appeared in front of her. Diego appeared there and struck a martial arts pose. With incredible speed, he hit the nearest pirate with a powerful kick, and then followed it up by punching the next one. Quickly following his example, Aryll also immediately struck forward, her sword flying to hit whatever it could. The two of them were an impressive sight, Aryll with her sword and Diego with his fists and feet. Soon, a path was cleared towards the captain, and Aryll ran forward.

"This ends now!" Aryll shouted as she swung her sword at the captain, who raised his own sword to block hers. She stepped back and stabbed forward, but the captain blocked again.

"I don't know who you are, nor where you and your friend came from, but I'll give you this…you're brave. But it'll take more than courage to take me down, girl. I have a bounty of 10,000 berries!" the captian boasted.

Aryll smirked again. "I haven't even pulled out my biggest trick," she said as she jumped back. Using one hand to lower her hat slightly over her eyes, she pointed her sword at the pirate captain. Suddenly, the blade began to glow with a blue light. "Taste my sword beam!" she shouted as a blue beam of energy suddenly blasted out of the tip of her sword, slamming into the pirate captain and sending him flying off the ship, through the side of his own ship like a canon ball.

"That girl's a Fruit user! Everyone! RUN!!!" one of the pirates shouted. They all scrambled back towards the edge of the ship, leaping off onto their own boat, escaping the girl who had just blasted their captain. Soon, the pirate ship could be seen pulling away from the passenger ship, a hole still seen in the side.

"Impressive trick. What Devil Fruit was that?" Diego asked.

"Beam Beam Fruit. So, what's your little offer?" Aryll said as she turned to Diego.

"My name is Diego Edgewright….you may know me as "Gentleman Brawler" Diego Edgewright. I am a former member of the Marines, who left their services for a single reason. The World Government and the Marines has become…corrupt in some spots. Some people no longer care about true justice. After all, I've been given a 20,000,000 berry bounty for merely 'knowing too much', although they claim it's because I'm a 'terrorist plotting their downfall.' I've decided to prove them right….I will bring the corrupt parts of the Government down. I tell you this because I want to ask for your help. I can tell from your voice…from the way you fought…and from the look in your eyes…you're someone interested in true justice. Help me. Please," Diego explained to Aryll. A slight breeze blew between them, his cravat ruffling slightly, and Aryll's hair blowing in the wind.

"I…I want some time to think about this. Talk to me again when we reach shore," Aryll replied as she sheathed her sword and walked away, leaving Diego alone on the deck. Diego grinned, and headed below deck to find his hiding place. He had a good feeling about this girl.

A few hours later, the ship had finally reached shore. The sun was setting. Diego sneaked off the boat, and after a bit of searching, found Aryll sitting on a cliff, a few seagulls on the ground around her as she watched the sunset. "You sure have a thing for seagulls, huh?" Diego remarked.

Aryll laughed. "They're my favorite animal," she said. She then stood up. "I have my own proposal."

"I'm listening," Diego said.

"If you want to bring justice to the seas, we need to fight them all…evil pirates…corrupt Marines…we'll have to fight them all. So I thought…what's the fastest way to make yourself an enemy of the Marines? By raising the Jolly Roger. I…want to start a pirate crew. I'll be captain of course, but there's a spot in the crew for you. I've even thought of a name, and a Jolly Roger to use. What do you say. Diego?" Aryll said, holding her hand out like she had when she first met the man.

"A pirate, eh? It's quite the change in career for me…from Marine to prate. But sure, I'll join your crew," he responded as he shook her hand, breaking out into a grin.

"Then….welcome to the Seagull Pirates! Welcome to the dawn of a new adventure!" Aryll said with a laugh. Almost symbolically, the seagulls around them took to the skies, sailing into the sunset.

Tomorrow, the Seagull Pirates would set out for adventure.

-----

There we go! Chapter one of what I hope to be a nice, long story. After all, I already know the identities of the next six crewmen. Well, like I said earlier, please leave some reviews. I really want to know what you think, even if it's only "Wow! That was really good!" or "I liked it!". However, flames will not be appreciated. If you don't have anything nice to say, at least make sure it's constructive criticism, and not just mindless insults.

So, until next time….

-Stay Viewtiful!-


	2. Down to Business The Crew Begins to Form

Well hey everyone! Despite getting practically ignored (only 1 review!) I've decided to continue with this fanfic. The Seagull Pirates are an idea I've become really excited about, so I'm going to do this fic despite the amount of reviews I get!

That said, I'm slightly unhappy with the first chapter, so expect a rewrite of it some time in the future. But for now, I'm just going to barrel on forward with new chapters.

Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine!

----

Adventures of the Seagull Pirates

A One Piece Fan-crew story by Viewtiful Aryll

Chapter 2:

Down to Business! The Crew Begins to Form!

----

The next day, a light shone in Diego's window as a new day dawned. He got up and quickly made his to the lobby of the small inn he and Aryll had managed to stay in the other night. To his surprise, Aryll was already downstairs. She had swapped her green t-shirt for a white one, but now wore a long green overcoat in addition to her jeans and bucket hat. She was sitting in a chair, leaning back and looking very relaxed.

"Morning Diego," Aryll said as she waved at him lazily.

"Good morning. Before we discuss our plans I think we should find somewhere a bit more private. It wouldn't be good for someone to overhear us," he said.

Aryll stood up and headed to the door, opening the door before turning back and saying, "How about the docks?" Before Diego could reply, she then finished heading out of the door.

Diego quickly stood up, and caught up to Aryll. "So, how are we going to go about assembling this crew?" he asked.

Aryll stared at the sky, seemingly in thought. Diego had begun to notice that after their initial meeting and battle, Aryll had begun to slow down, acting a lot more casual and laid-back than he would have initially pegged her personality, She then suddenly spoke. "When I was young, I gave this a lot of thought. A pirate crew needs three things: A ship, a flag, and crewmembers. A flag is useless without a ship, and a ship isn't much help without a crew to run it. So first we need a crew. In my opinion, a pirate crew needs 4 positions more than anything else. A captain, because a crew needs a leader. A navigator, so the crew knows where they're going. A doctor, to keep the crew in top health. And a shipwright, to keep the ship in one piece. Now, obviously, since I'm the captain, we only need to find a navigator, doctor, and shipwright before we can really start going."

Diego grinned. This girl certainly knew what she was getting into. "You can cross one of those positions off the list. In my days with the Marines, I was usually assigned navigational duty. To be quite honest, I rather enjoyed it, and spent a lot of time learning how to read maps. In other words, you can consider me your crew's navigator," he said.

Aryll nodded her head, "Ok then. That makes you our first mate and navigator. Now, we need to find a doctor and a shipwright," she said as they finally arrived at the harbor. Looking out at all the ships in the harbor, Aryll's eyebrow suddenly raised slightly as she broke into a sly grin.

Diego looked at her curiously. "You see something interesting?" he queried.

"Heh, looks like he's here," Aryll said as she turned and headed in a seemingly random direction.

"Who's here? What did you see? Where are we going?" Diego asked as he followed her. All he got in reply was Aryll waving her hand at him to follow her as she headed into town. After taking a few seemingly random turns, they arrived in front of a bookstore. "And just why are we here? How did you know this was here?" He added to his earlier questions.

Aryll shrugged. "Never said I knew where I was going. Just walked until I saw a place I knew he would go," she replied.

"But who are you expecting to find here?" Diego asked, hoping this time he might get an answer.

A male laugh rang out in response to Diego's question. "She would be looking for me," a voice said behind him. Diego turned around to see a young man behind him. He was about an inch shorter than Diego and Aryll. He wore a brown sleeveless shirt and brown pants, with black boots. He had a green beret on his head, covering messy short brown hair. A quiver and bow slung on his back made his combat style a bit obvious. But the final detail Diego noticed was that the boy's face looked familiar, despite the fact that he knew he had never seen him before. But as Aryll moved and stood beside the boy, it suddenly dawned on Diego.

"You two have the same face. I'm guessing you're siblings," Diego said.

"Yup. Twins. My name is Milo. Milo Ritter. And you are?" the boy said, holding his hand out.

"Diego," was all he said as he shook Milo's hand.

"So Aryll, what are you doing traveling with someone as wanted as the "Gentleman Brawler"," Milo asked, a sly grin similar to the one Aryll had earlier crossing his face.

'So, he recognized me. Is he only this relaxed because I'm with his sister?' Diego thought.

"We're going to be pirates. Want to join our crew?" Aryll said with such a casual tone, it almost seemed like she said this kind of thing on a daily basis.

Diego looked shocked. "D-don't just go around saying stuff like that so casually!" he quickly gasped.

Milo laughed. "Ok. Sure. I have to see something like this. It'd be great for my research anyways," he replied.

This also made Diego look shocked. 'He accepted so casually. What is with this family?' he thought. Suddenly, his face switched to his usual composed face. "Wait, what do you mean by research?" he asked Milo.

Milo pulled out a leather bound journal. "I'm a researcher. I'm trying to compose a journal documenting as many of the mysteries and phenomena of our world as possible. It's my dream to make the most complete encyclopedia in the world," he told Diego.

Aryll suddenly butted in the conversation, "He also has a ship."

Diego looked impressed. "A ship? Is that what you saw Aryll? His ship in the harbor? Which one was it?" he asked.

Milo laughed, "Don't get too excited. It's a rather small ship. The S.S. Straight Shot. It's a tiny steam-powered paddle ship. It could probably comfortably hold the three of us, but any more would be pushing it. But that's not your plan, is it sis?"

Aryll grinned. "Where'd you get the ship?" she asked.

Milo's grin exactly matched Aryll's, which made Diego slightly uneasy. "I got the blueprints for the steam engine and paddlewheel from a guy I met…but I also remember the island where I hired the shipwrights that built the ship for me. It's actually not that far from here. And when I think about it…I think there's one shipwright in particular you'd be interested in meeting. So guys…want a ride?"

Aryll immediately began to head towards the harbor again. She actually walked a good distance away before turning back and saying, "Let's get going then. Time to get us a ship," she shouted.

"…does she always walk away like that before saying stuff?" Diego asked Milo.

"Not really. She just…has weird speech patterns. You'll get used to it. Let's just say…you know how talkative she was when you guys first met? She's never going to talk that much ever again, at least not in one burst of time," the archer replied. He then began to follow his sister, followed by Diego, grinning and shaking his head.

A short time later, a small paddle ship decorated with bullseyes began to pull out of the harbor. As it headed out to deeper water, several seagulls began to fly above it, their calls joining the noise of the waves. Aryll stood on the deck of the ship, looking at the seagulls flying above. She grinned. This was it. Soon, the whole ocean would know the name of the Seagull Pirates.

----

Well, there you go. Chapter 2! I hope this one was better than the last one. Please review. Any advice or constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

Also, I've actually begun to plot out the chapters in advance, so this time, I'm going to treat you guys to a small preview of the next chapter, kind of like the end of episode previews from anime. Enjoy!

Milo: Ah! Spiral Island! Just you wait. The shipwrights on this island are pretty intense. Especially that one guy who ate a Devil Fruit. I think you'll like him Aryll.

Diego: Wait a second…is that another pirate ship already at the island? I don't like the looks of this. Alright guys, be ready for anything.

Next time: "Just Who the Hell Do You Think I Am!? My Name is Roark! Roark the Driller!"

Until then!

-Stay Viewtiful!-


	3. My Name is Roark! Roark the Driller!

OY OY OY OY! I'm back everyone! Despite the minimal reviews and small amount of hits, I shall still PRESS ON! It's the duty of a man to press on and accomplish his dreams…even if that man is a woman!

So, without further delay, I bring you the first major arc of the Seagull Pirates' adventures: the Spiral Island arc!

Disclaimer: One Piece isn't mine. Which is a good thing, as I would be no where near as good as Oda.

----

Adventures of the Seagull Pirates

A One Piece Fan-crew story by Viewtiful Aryll

Chapter 3:

My Name is Roark! Roark the Driller!

----

"Spiral Island up ahead!" Diego's voice rang out from outside of the cabin. Quickly, Aryll and Milo ran out onto the deck of the ship to see their destination.

"Ah, Spiral Island. So named because of the large, spiral shaped mountain that rises out of the island. Famous for having some of the best shipwrights in all of the East Blue. These guys put together the ship we're on now, so you can tell they do some good work," Milo rattled off as the crew stared at the island before them. The large mountain, with its spiraling design, almost looked like a massive drill trying to reach up and drill through the sky.

"You mentioned there was an interesting guy here," Aryll said as she made sure her hat and sword were secure.

Milo laughed, "Yup! His name is Roark, and he's kind of in charge of the shipwrights here. Wait until you meat him. He's quite the character.

Within moments, the S.S. Straight Shot reached its destination and docked. The three pirates then quickly made their way into town.

"So, what else do you know about Spiral Island?" Aryll asked as she looked around.

"Well, the island has a large forest on the other side, and the mountain is rich in iron, which makes it an ideal place for a shipyard. I also here the citizens are pretty tough," Milo said.

Diego nodded his head and added, "I've heard reports of this place being a frequent target for pirates looking for ship repair supplies. According to this one report I read, there was this huge pirate attack about 10 years back that got repelled by the locals before the Marines could show up."

Aryll grinned, and began to wander off on her own. "Cool. You guys find the shipwright. I'm going to look around," she stated as she turned a corner.

Milo nodded his head and said, "Follow me Diego. I'll show you the shipyards." He then headed off in the opposite direction that Aryll took, with Diego close behind.

--

A local man sat in a watchtower, his telescope trained on the horizon. Today, he had watch duty, and today was a very boring day. Absolutely nothing was happening. He was just about to take a nap when something caught his eye. Off, slightly in the distance was a rather damaged ship. And the main sail of that ship had a large Jolly Roger on it that depicted a large skull with a pirate hat on gripping a black orb in its teeth.

"PIRATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the main shouted. Another local man at the base of the tower heard his cry, and ran off to inform their island's defenders. Right now, their only hope was probably Roark.

--

Milo and Diego approached a large shipyard. There were several docks that had half finished ships suspended above the water, but the majority of the shipyard was empty. Various ship building supplies laid scattered about the area. "Hello! Anyone here!?" Milo shouted out. He quickly added, "It's Milo Ritter! Is Roark around?"

Suddenly, a girl who looked somewhere between Milo and Diego's age popped up from behind a pile of boards. She had long, light green hair and wore a simple brown shirt underneath some blue coveralls. "Oh! Hi Milo! Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Ah, this is Diego. Diego, this is Roxanne. She's one of the shipwrights here," Milo said, introducing the two.

Diego did a half bow and said, "A pleasure to meet you, ma'am. Is this Roark around? We have business to attend to with him. We wish to inquire about the building of a ship."

Roxanne giggled and replied, "He just left, and took the others with him. A pirate ship was spotted heading towards the town, and they went to make sure the pirates weren't up to no good. He should be back in a little bit."

"Pirates, huh? Let's go Diego. If we're lucky, we'll get to see Roark in action," Milo said. The two of them thanked Roxanne for her directions and headed back towards the docks.

--

A large group of people gathered around the docks. The pirate ship had dropped anchor a distance away from the docks, and they had sent a large row boat with a few men on it, waving a white flag. Soon, the pirate's landing craft made it to the docks, and about 30 pirates climbed off.

"Listen up! We're here as envoys from the captain of the Black Pearl Pirates. We're here to give you our demands. Give us the materials to repair our ship, and we won't have to attack your little town. But refuse, and we'll show no mercy when we take what we need by force," one of the pirates said just as Diego and Milo arrived.

"Oy! And just who do you think you are marching into our town and demanding stuff from us?" a man wearing a brown shirt and brown pants said as he stepped forward. He had spiky blond hair, and his eyes seemed to be closed. "I'm Brock of Spiral Island's infamous Stone Siblings! I'm sure you've heard all about me and my pirate fighting reputation, so I would leave before I have to hurt you."

"…..I've never heard of him. How about you?" one of the pirates said.

"Nope, I've never heard of no Brock of Spiral Island." another added.

Brock suddenly looked very crestfallen. "But…I….I'm famous," he muttered as he moped off to the side.

The head pirate drew his sword. "Enough fooling around! Will you give us what we want or not!?" he shouted.

Suddenly, a new voice cried out. "OY OY OY OY! YOU WANT TO START A FIGHT!?" A man stepped out of the crowd, his arms crossed and a expression of righteous fury on his face. Standing at about 6 feet, and with a rather muscular body, he had brown eyes, and short brown hair that was slightly spiked in the very front, and had long sideburns. He wore a simple white tank top with his brown pants which were covered with pockets and held up by a tool belt filled with tools on his waist, and brown work boots. Finally, he had a large pair of brass or copper goggle on top of his head.

"Who the hell are you?" the pirate asked.

"Who am I!? JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!? Listen up, because this is important, and I'm only saying it once. The reputation of the Spiral Island shipwrights echoes far and wide! When people talk about their badass leader, a man of indomitable will and hot-blooded manliness…THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT ME! My name is Roark! Roark the Driller! And you….CAN JUST GET THE HELL OFF THIS ISLAND!" the man shouted, ending his speech by thrusting a manly finger to the sky.

"You're making me mad. Just shut up and die," the pirate said as he swung his sword at Roark. Immediately, Roark jumped to the side and dodged the blade, then began running at the lead pirate.

"I said….GET OFF MY ISLAND!" Roark shouted as he threw a punch at the pirate. However, as his fist was about halfway there, his entire forearm suddenly transformed into a drill and began spinning. The spinning drill slammed into the pirate's chest, tearing into him pretty badly before it sent him flying.

Diego's eyebrow raised in surprise. "I've never heard of a Devil Fruit like that," he said.

"Roark showed it to me last time I was here. He ate the Drill Drill Fruit. It's a Paramecia type that allows the user to sprout drills from any part of their body," Milo explained.

Diego chuckled. "First your sisters Devil Fruit, then this guys. The East Blue has been hiding some powerful fruits," he said.

"Aryll's Devil Fruit? You mean…oh! The Beam Beam Fruit. Hehehe, yeah. Almost forgot about it," Milo said, grinning.

"Gah! Quick men! Avenge our comrade! Attack the Devil Fruit user!" one of the pirates shouted. They began to rush at Roark, who had this cocky look on his face, when suddenly a large blue beam of energy plowed into the group. The entire crowd turned to see Aryll standing there, her sword pointed at the enemy pirates.

"Oh, hey Milo, hey Diego. Did you find that guy you're looking for?" Aryll asked, completely ignoring the fight that was going on.

The pirates Aryll didn't hit fell to the ground. "D-don't act all casual in the middle of a fight like we're not even here! Bah! We'll be back! And you'll be sorry!" one of the pirates shouted. The pirates quickly gathered up their fallen comrades and retreated to their rowboat, rowing quickly back to the main ship.

Milo grinned and nodded. "He's right here! He's the Drill Man standing there! Aryll, that's Roark," he said, pointing at Roark.

--

Moments later, the Seagull Pirates had gathered at the shipyard. In addition to Roark, Brock, and Roxanne, they were introduced to Jasmine, a girl with very large breasts, a long red pony tail, who was wearing an outfit similar to Roxanne.

"Guys, these are the four head shipwrights of Spiral Island. They built the Straight Shot for me," Milo explained. "They work really fast too, so I imagine they should only take a day or two to finish a ship."

Roark laughed. "Well, we are the best in all the East Blue. So, what brings you guys here? The Straight Shot still running fine?" he said.

Milo nodded his head and replied, "She running great. Actually, my sister had a question for you.

"The three of us are a pirate crew. We want to hire you to build our ship, then I want you to join my crew as our shipwright," she said nonchalantly.

"DON'T PHRASE IT LIKE THAT! HE'S GOING TO TURN US DOWN!" Milo shouted at his sister.

A large sweat drop appeared on Diego's head. He quickly turned to Roark and tried to do some damage control. "We're not really like other pirates. We're a pirate crew interested in bringing justice to the seas. We only raised the Jolly Roger because the World Government is corrupt, and is one of our enemies. We figured this was a good way of drawing their attention," he tried clarifying for Roark.

Everyone looked at Roark expectantly as he thought about it. Suddenly, a huge grin crossed his face. "Ha! You guys sound like a fun bunch of people. Bringing justice to the seas, huh? Sounds like a pretty manly quest. Alright! Here's what I'll do for you. I'll build you that ship of yours, free of charge. And then, when it's finished….I'll join your crew as its shipwright!" he said.

"Alright. Welcome to the Seagull Pirates," Aryll said with a grin. "Now…let's go plan my ship."

----

ALRIGHT! ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN!

Ahem, sorry, I'm just feeling pumped.

Well, before I do the preview for the next chapter, I have an announcement.

About every 5 chapters or so, I'm thinking about doing an SBS corner for this fanfic, just like Oda does with the real One Piece. The actual SBS questions and answers will be posted on another site, which I will link to in my profile when I have the first one done. I'm going to do one for sure, and depending on how that turns out, I may do more in the future. So, if you have any questions about any of the characters, please submit them in your review, and I may use them in the SBS corner.

For now though, I've decided to clear at least on little factoid up, and that's character ages. For the actual crew, including Roark, Aryll and Milo are 18, Roark is 21, and Diego is the current oldest at 24.

With those out of the way, let's get to that preview!

Aryll: "Hmm…can you include this feature? And what about this one?"

Roark: "Child's play! Wait until you see this little feature!"

Milo: "I suppose it's just you and me then Diego."

Next Time: A Walk Up Spiral Mountain!

Until then,

-Stay Viewtiful-


	4. A Walk Up Spiral Mountain

-cries tears of joys- I…I'm moving up in the world…for the first time…my number of reviews have surpassed the number of chapters for this story. People do care about it. Even if it only becomes a sleeper hit….I SHALL CONTINUE THIS STORY WITH A PASSION! So, a short 2 days later….I present you guys with chapter 4!

I apologize in advance that this isn't an action heavy chapter…but I need sometime to sneak some character development in.

----

Adventures of the Seagull Pirates

A One Piece Fan-crew story by Viewtiful Aryll

Chapter 4:

A Walk Up Spiral Mountain.

----

Milo and Diego looked at the clouds pass by overhead. Just moments ago, Roark had dragged Aryll into his workshop so they could plot out their new ship on some drafting paper. This left the two guys with nothing to do.

"Guess it's just you and me for now, huh? Anything you want to do?" Milo asked.

Diego shook his head. "No. I was not expecting Aryll to leave us out of the ship planning."

Milo shrugged. "She said she wanted to surprise us. She always liked surprises when we were little," he said. A moment of silence passed between the two of them before Milo spoke up again. "I know! Since we're going to be crewmates, why don't you and I get to know each other better? We could head up Spiral Mountain, and show each other our abilities. Since we'll be fighting together, it'll help if we know what each other is capable of," he suggested.

Diego thought for a moment. "A walk up Spiral Mountain? I suppose so. I would like to see just why Aryll seemed so excited to invite you on our crew," he replied.

Milo grinned and said, "Great, I just need to grab some stuff I left on the boat. The base of Spiral Mountain is just outside of town…the spirals are actually a path, and you can get onto the path at the base. I'll meet you there." He then dashed off in the direction of the harbor, where the Straight Shot was.

Diego grinned, and headed in the opposite direction. '_This will make for an interesting afternoon_,' he thought.

--

Aryll stood, hovering over Roark's shoulder as he sat over his desk, sketching on a large piece of paper. "It needs to be big…with plenty of rooms," she said as she pointed to the paper.

Roark nodded his head. "What kind of rooms? I'll make a men's quarters and a women's quarters for sure…and a kitchen and storeroom…plus a workshop for me….but what else will you need?" he questioned as he began to draw out the various rooms.

Aryll tapped the top of her sword handle. "Well…Milo will want a place to store his books….he has about three crates of them in his ship…and we'll need a medical bay for when we have a doctor…" she began, her voice kind of trailing off near the end.

Roark sketched a couple more rooms, and then his eyes lit up. "Have you guys figured out what you're going to do with the Straight Shot?" he asked.

Aryll shook her head. "We were going to sell it to afford the new ship, but since you're doing it for free, there's no point in doing that," she said.

Roark laughed. "Good….I just had an idea," was his only reply as he began to sketch something else out.

Aryll just grinned. "Cool."

--

Diego stood at the base of Spiral Mountain. It was actually a pretty impressive sight. Suddenly, Milo came into view. He now has some kind of supply bag at his side, the straps looped over his shoulder. "What's in the bag?" Diego asked.

Milo patted the bag and answered, "Just some stuff…additional weapons…my journal…an emergency first aid kit…some empty bottles…standard adventuring gear really." He then began to walk up the mountain, shouting back, "You coming?"

Diego quickly jogged after him. Once he caught up, he slowed his pace to match Milo's and turned to the young archer. "So, you good with that bow?"

Milo grinned. "You bet! I've been training with one of these all my life!" was his reply.

_-Flashback-_

_A young Milo and a young Aryll, about 8 years old and both wearing simple blue jeans and white t-shirts, are in a small yard behind a house. Nearby a series of archery targets have been set up. Milo is holding a bow in his hand, his quiver full of arrows and an excited look in his eye. Aryll meanwhile has tossed her quiver of arrows on the ground and is leaning on her bow slightly, looking bored. _

_A short, old man suddenly walks into the yard. He is bald, with an unusually large head, thick round glasses, and a long beard. He's dressed in blue robes and walks with a wooden stick longer than him. "Aryll! Stop doing that! You'll break the bow!" the man shouted._

"_Meh, who cares, old timer? I'm not into bows. Swords are my style," the young girl said in a cocky tone._

_Milo sighed. "Sis….that's no way to talk to Elder Sturgeon. We should be more respectful. He's taking time out of his day to teach us archery," he said. _

_Aryll got up and cracked her knuckles. "Only 'cause Dad said something. If you don't mind, I'm blowing this place. I'd rather be training with Orca-sensei." She then ran past Sturgeon, heading towards another part of the village the house was in._

_Sturgeon shook his head. "She's hopeless anyways. Not like you, Milo my boy! You were born to hold that bow! I can see talent in you! Now, show me what you can do!"_

_--_

Milo laughed. "I was trained on my home island by a man named Sturgeon, who was apparently quite the sharpshooter back in his day. He always said I was his best pupil. I spent a lot of time there, so when I had mastered all he could teach me with a bow, he began to teach me science, history, and other facts. It's because of him that I'm also a scholar," he recalled.

Diego nodded his head. "I see. What about your sister?" he asked.

Milo shook his head and continued, "She was always training with Elder Orca, or our dad, trying to become an unbeatable swordswoman. In fact…that sword she's carrying right now is a family heirloom. Our dad gave it to her right before she left home."

Diego chuckled, "So, I'm assuming her Devil Fruit abilities are something more recent?"

Milo grinned and said, "You could say something like that. But enough about me…what about you. I've heard tales of the infamous 'Gentleman Brawler'. Just why did you leave the Marines? Why did you even join in the first place?"

Diego paused for a little bit before answering. "I suppose I joined the Marines because back then….I thought that it was the best way for me to bring justice to the world."

_-Flashback-_

_A younger, 14 year old Diego was in a martial arts dojo, wearing a simple grey karate gi. In front of him, on a mat, sat a much older woman. She wore an all black karate gi that could barely contain her breasts. She had long brown hair tied tightly into a braid that reached her shoulders. She looked at Diego. "Diego! There's something important I want to ask you. What do you want to do for your life? What are you going to do after you leave here?" she asked._

_The young boy answered without hesitation. "Sensei, once I complete my training…I want to join the Marines!"_

_The woman laughed loudly. "Ku ah ah ah ah ah! And why is that, Diego?" she questioned further._

_Diego one again answered without pausing at all. "Because Sensei! You're in the Marines, and so is your husband…and so was my father! Not to mention, Kristoph said he wants to join them too!" he said._

_Once again, the woman laughed loudly. "Ku ah ah ah ah ah! And that's your only reason?" she said, her voice sounding slightly mocking. _

_Diego then suddenly shouted, "And…and….AND I WANT TO BRING JUSTICE TO THESE ENTIRE SEAS AND PROTECT THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT!" _

_The older woman grinned. "Much better Diego. That's a great reason. Now go, run along. I want you to run 100 laps around the dojo for me. Come see me when you're done," she said as she patted Diego on the head, ruffling his hair a little. _

--

Diego sighed and went on, "Besides…the people who raised me were Marines. I grew up idolizing them."

Milo curiously raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't explain why you left them," he pointed out.

Diego shook his head. "Sometimes…you find out things about this world…and everything changes. I found out that the Marines and the World Government I was serving had become corrupt. I left…on bad terms, which resulted in my bounty," was all he had to say. The rest of the trip was kind of silent until they reached an area where a wooden frame announced the location of a mine that lead into the mountain.

Milo looked at Diego. Tapping his chin with his finger, he began to speak, "You know…it's pretty easy to guess you're a martial artist…but what style do you use exactly?"

Diego smiled. "Ah, I'm glad you asked. You see, I utilize the Five Elements School of Zodiac Martial Arts. Personally, I am a user of the Wood School."

Milo looked confused. "Never heard of it," he muttered.

Diego chuckled as he heard Milo. "Of course not…users of this style are rare. You see, my school believes there are 5 elements that make up the world. Metal, Wood, Earth, Water, and Fire. Each of the elements except for Earth are given three styles based on the twelve signs on the zodiac, while Earth is comprised of 4 styles, one from each other element. But…only people with the right ki can learn the secrets of an elemental style," he explained.

Milo shook his head. "Ok, now you've completely lost me," he said, confused.

Diego continued his lecture. "You see, ki is a person's lifeforce…their spiritual energy. Some martial artists, with the right training, can learn to tap into this. Now, some people's ki is…influenced by certain things. My ki is wood influenced, and because of that, I am able to learn and master the Wood School of the Five Elements style."

Milo nodded his head. "Ok, I think I understand. What three zodiac styles do you know?" he asked.

"Dragon style, Tiger style, and Rabbit style," Diego replied.

Milo grinned. "Can't wait to see them in action. Speaking of action…how would you like to see my archery in action?"

Diego looked at Milo's bow, then back at the archer. "Sure. I'm sure it'll be interesting," she said.

Milo nodded his head and pulled his bow out. "Ok, now most archers just shoot normal arrows, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Of course, I have normal arrows, and I'm a very good shot with them," he began. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out and apple and tossed it high into the air. As the apple fell to the ground, Milo suddenly drew and arrow, knocked it, and then let it fly at the apple in one smooth motion. The arrow pierced the apple right throw its center and pinned it to the entrance of the mine.

Diego clapped at Milo's display of skill.

"Ha, thanks, but that's nothing. My next kind of arrow is a bit more volatile," he said as he drew another arrow and knocked it. "You see, my quiver is separated into three compartments, with each compartment housing a different kind of arrow. Further more, each kind of arrow has a different raised pattern on the shaft so I can tell them apart just by touch," he continued. He then aimed the arrow at the path ahead of them, centering his sights on a rock jutting out of the ground. He let the arrow fly, and as soon as it hit the rock, there was a small explosion.

Diego jumped back a bit, slightly startled. "Very impressive," was all he had to say.

"Bomb arrows. The arrowhead is hollow and packed tight with gunpowder, and is designed to break slightly and spark on impact. Thus…boom! But…if you thought that was cool, wait until you see my third and final arrow. It also has a hollow arrowhead filled with something, but this one is very special," he said as he drew and readied a third arrow. This time, he aimed for the apple he had impaled earlier. Drawing back the string, he let the arrow fly. Upon impact, Diego saw the arrow head break and splash a liquid over the apple. Then, suddenly before his eyes, ice began to form over the apple!

" H-how did you do that?" Diego asked, looking absolutely shocked.

Milo laughed. "Freeze arrows. My own special concoction. It's a special chemical I developed that freezes quickly when exposed to air. It's my secret weapon."

Diego shook his head. "What other tricks do you have up your sleeves," he said, his voice sounding honestly impressed.

"I have a boomerang…some handheld bombs I developed…a wooden mallet…my grappling hook…" Milo listed off, counting on his fingers.

Diego adjusted his cravat slightly and said, "Heh, between our skills, your sisters swordsmanship and Devil Fruit ability, and Roark's ability…we'll be very hard to beat. I almost feel bad for the pirate crew who fights us. Now…I think it's about time we head back and check on our captain," he said.

--

On the ship of the Black Pearl Pirates, the entire crew was gearing up to invade Spiral Island. Their captain walked through the ranks, inspecting his men, until he finally reached the front of the large crowd. He was an older man, in his 40s, with thinning long brown hair, wearing a long captain's coat and a fairly standard captain's hat. He had a large saber strapped to his belt. Facing his men, he held up his hands, signaling their silence.

"This island…has insulted us! They have looked down upon our might, and refused our demands. You know the penalty for those who refuse the Black Pearl Pirates!" the captain stated as he began his speech.

"BLOOD! DEATH! DESTRUCTION!" his entire crew shouted.

Grinning, the pirate captain drew his sword. "Then sail forth! We shall attack this town immediately! All men…to yer battle stations!" he ordered.

"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN BARBASS!" the crew shouted, every member scrambling, exiting the room until only Captain Barbass and three others remained.

Turning to the three others, he laughed, "Yar har har har har! Of course…you three are with me…we're going to take down that Devil Fruit girl…that power of hers is dangerous, and we don't need it interfering with our fun, now do we?" He then began to laugh again, his laughter joined by his three subordinates.

--

Diego and Milo reached the shipyards to find it buzzing with activity. "What's going on?" Milo shouted as they saw Brock run on by.

"Those pirate losers from earlier are coming back, only this time they have their whole ship. The lookout says he saw at least 50 pirates on the top deck, and possibly more below deck. Heh, the entire town is gearing up for a fight. Roark already ran to help rally the town militia. And you won't believe what you captain did," the shipwright explained.

Milo eyes widened. "What trouble is she getting herself into this time?" he asked.

Brock grinned and replied, "Why….she's gone off to fight those pirates alone. Truth be told, I like her style." He then ran off towards town.

Diego and Milo looked at each other. No words were needed, for they were each thinking the same thing as they suddenly burst into a run after Brock.

It was time to aid their captain.

---

Alright! Chapter 4 is done! And it looks like things are heating up! Time for the preview!

Aryll: I think we can all agree it would be much easier if you guys turned around and left without a fight, so you might as well not bother with this attack of yours.

Barbass: Look around you girl! Yer outnumbered! Outgunned! There's no way you can beat us all!

Milo: Aryll…you moron! You're going to get yourself killed!

Next time: You're In Over Your Head!

Until then,

-Stay Viewtiful!-


	5. You’re In Over Your Head!

Oh, hi guys! I'm back! Long story short, this is the first bit of free time I've had to work on the new chapter, which is why it's so late. But the good news is I came up with some new ideas on how to execute it! So, without further delay, let's get on with the story!

----

Adventures of the Seagull Pirates

A One Piece Fan-crew story by Viewtiful Aryll

Chapter 5:

You're In Over Your Head!

----

The Black Pearl Pirates ship made it into the port with no trouble at all. The only sound the few townsfolk that were near the port heard was a huge roar of mixed battle cries as about 100 pirates scrambled off the boat into town. Barbass muttered something to one of his three second hand men, who scrambled off, then proceeded with his remaining men and a group of about 20 pirates to the center of town.

The attack of the Black Pearl Pirates had begun.

--

Milo and Diego finally made it to the town only for Aryll to be nowhere in sight, and pirates and villagers battling everywhere you looked. A group of pirates suddenly charged straight at the two of them. Immediately, Milo had his bow out and had already plunked arrows into five of the pirates before they got close.

"Dragon style!" Diego said as he struck a fairly generic looking martial arts pose. He then sprung forward and elbowed one pirate in the face. Jumping back to avoid a sword slash, he then flipped forward into the air and brought his foot down on another pirate's head. Propelling himself off of that pirates head, Diego spun around midair and executed a downward kick into another pirate's face. He then landed on the ground, only for a pirate to charge at him. Thinking quick, he grabbed the charging pirate and threw him into another pirate.

"Let's not waste time with these losers....we have to find Aryll before she gets into too much trouble," Milo said.

"What about Roark? He would be a strong ally to have with us," Diego pointed out.

At that very moment, another pirate landed at their feet. He was very bloody, with numerous light scratches covering his body. Roark then began walking towards them, his right arm a drill covered in a little bit of blood. "Oy! You guys see the captain? She muttered something about taking out the top dog and ran off," he shouted, his arm returning to normal.

Diego shook his head. "We're looking for her ourselves...we're worried she's going to get into trouble," he explained.

--

To the untrained eye, Aryll appeared lost. She was nowhere even close to the spot in town where the battle was going on. In fact, she was walking to a kind of remote area outside of town. She didn't know why either. Her instincts were just telling her to go this way.

Her instincts were about to pay off. She spotted a four pirates, wearing the Black Pearl Jolly Roger on their clothing. They seemed to be guarding a path. As she approached them, they all drew swords.

"What do we have here guys? She must be pretty stupid to come here....get lost girl, before we have to hurt you," one of the pirates said. He pointed his sword menacingly back towards town.

Aryll just grinned in response. "Sorry, I've got business with your boss," she replied. In a flash, her sword was out and in her hand, and she had already left a large slash wound across the chest of the guy who had threatened her. Quickly, the other three charged her, but she very easily parried each and every one of their attacks. Then, she turned the momentum of the battle around, and in three quick strokes, the fight was over. Aryll sheathed her sword and continued down the path.

--

The three male Seagull Pirates had just taken out another group of pirates when they saw Jasmine. She was perched on the roof of a building, taking out pirates with a powerful rifle.

"Oy! Jasmine! Have you seen Aryll?" Roark shouted up at his fellow shipwright.

"Bucket hat girl? Yeah, she headed off in that direction, away from the town. I followed her with my scope, and it seems she's heading straight to where some of the enemies have set up this weird camp," she shouted back.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Milo asked as he began off in the direction Jasmine indicated. Diego quickly followed him, and Roark was about to follow too when they heard a loud gasp from Jasmine. They all turned their attention to the sniper girl.

"Roark! Some guy is heading up the side of the mountain....and it looks like he's carrying explosives! He...he could cause a huge avalanche!" Jasmine explained.

"What!? Guys! You go on ahead without me! I'll take this joker out!" Roark growled before rushing off towards the mountain.

"How reckless....he seems to have that trait in common with the Captain," Diego said as he shook his head. With a shrug, he ran off in the direction Aryll had headed, Milo close behind.

--

Aryll's sword flashed, and two more Black Pearl Pirates fell to the ground, badly cut. "Listen guys...this would all be much easier if you just gave up. You can't really hope to win. Just leave while you still can. I don't want to have to go through the trouble of taking you out," she said, sounding more like she was lecturing a child than adressing a dangerous pirate.

"Surrender? Nevar! We're the Black Pearl Pirates! Insult us, and we'll definitely get our revenge! Look around you! Yer outnumbered! If we wanted to, we could easily take you out. Why don't you just give yourself up?" Barbass offered, a cruel smile crossing his face.

"You really don't get it. I'm much stronger than you....and so is my entire crew. You don't stand any sort of chance. To put it bluntly....you're in over your head," she replied. She then gripped her sword, got into a combat posistion, and flashed an easygoing smile at Barbass.

Barbass nearly jumped out of his skin. "_Damn this girl...she's acting so casual....yet...that stance...this...aura. I can tell. She's right. We're way out of our league. We can't hope to beat her by brute force,_" he thought. Suddenly, a devious smile crossed his face as he remembered something. The girl was a Devil Fruit user! "You're right! I give in! Yer much too strong for me!" he said, thowing his hands into the air.

Aryll relaxed her grip a little. "Hey, it worked. I didn't expect you guys to actually give up. Guess I look tougher than I thought, " she said. Suddenly, without warning, a gunshot rang out. The bullet grazed her hand, causing her to drop her sword. Then, she suddenly found herself being tied up by a bunch of rope. Finally, she was lifted up and dropped into a barrel full of water. "Huh? What...just happened?" she asked, reacting like nothing unusual had happened.

"We tricked you is what happened! Yar har har har har! You fell for it too! And in that barrel of water, you can't use your damned powers! Looks like we have a hostage!" Barbass taunted.

Aryll just shrugged her shoulders best she could. "Oh well....looks like I'll have to wait for the others to kick your ass," she said, sounding like she didn't even care.

"D-don't act so casual about it!" Barbass shouted.

--

Hudson looked at the mountain before him. The demolitions expert of the Black Pearl Pirates has a very specific mission. His job was simple, to pack the mountain with enough explosives to create a devestating avalanche that would destroy the town. With the numerous mining tunnels scattered throughout the mountain, this would be a piece of cake. "Ha! And no one here to stop ME!" he said, shouting the last word.

Unbeknown to him, several yards away, and a few feet under the ground, Roark was using his drill to soar through the earth, his goggles over his eyes. "I'll show this guy...what he gets for messing with my home! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK I AM!?" Roark muttered to himself.

---

Ah, sorry if the chapter is short....it's a rather transitional one, meant to lead into the big fights of the story. And I was a bit unsure how exactly I wanted to execute it, but I think I'm happy with this version. Oh well....every little chapter is a step in improving my writing skills. Here's your preview!

Hudson: Stay away from me drill MAN! I have a very important MISSION!

Roark: Hey, why the hell are you shouting?

Hudon: You're shouting at me TOO!

Roark: J-just shut up and fight me!

Next time: The Duty of a Man!

Until then,

~Stay Viewtiful~


	6. The Duty of a Man

Sorry I took so long....had trouble getting to a computer. But, I'm here and ready to go. So without further delay, let's get going with the FIRST MAJOR BATTLE of this story!

----

Adventures of the Seagull Pirates

A One Piece Fan-crew story by Viewtiful Aryll

Chapter 6:

The Duty of a Man

----

Hudson was whistling a merry tune as he began laying dynamite in one of the many mining tunnels that crisscrossed Spiral Mountain. This was going to be his easiest demolition job yet! The numerous tunnels in the mountain weakened its structural integrity, not to mention the fact that an explosion coming from within would better spread the rubble. "Ha ha ha HA! They'll never stand a CHANCE! Score another point for the mighty....HUDSON!" he said to himself. His voice echoed a few times throughout the tunnels, causing Hudson to jump slightly. "What a powerful ECHO! Good thing there is no one around to hear-" he began when suddenly a shower of rocks shot up from the ground beneath him. Suddenly, Roark shot out of the ground.

"Oy! You moron! Get the hell out of this mountain!" Roark shouted, pointing his right arm drill at Hudson.

Hudson backed away quickly. "Hey, who do you think you are telling me what to DO?" Hudson asked nervously, trying to find an escape route.

Roark smirked. "Well then, I'm about to tell you something important, so listen up! Whether it be building ships or fighting pirates, I am a man who will reach the pinnacle of all he does! The unbeatable drill, ever spinning forward, unable to be stopped! My name is Roark, demon leader of the Spiral Island Shipwrights! Who the hell do you think I am!?" he proclaimed. However, when he looked around, he realized that Hudson had left. "T-that moron! How unmanly to leave in the middle of a man's fiery introduction? I'll get him for that!" Roark shouted as he ran down the tunnels, hoping to find Hudson again.

--

Hudson emerged from a tunnel, panting slightly. "Damn, I never figured I would run into SOMEONE! But...Captain Barbass will be furious if I don't finish my MISSION! Stupid drill MAN!" he grumbled.

Suddenly, Roark burst out of the ground in front of Hudson again. "Oy! You jerk! When a man introduces himself, it's unmanly to leave!" he yelled at Hudson.

Hudson fell over in shock. "How did you find me so FAST!?" he asked.

Roark sweatdropped. "You're always shouting at the end of your sentences you moron!" Roark sharply retorted.

Hudson got up and glared at Roark, "You're always shouting TOO!" was his response. Pulling out a small bundle, he tossed it at Roark, where it exploded right in front of him, filling the air with smoke. "Heh, that should finish YOU!" gloated the demolitions expert.

Suddenly, a slight breeze blew and cleared the smoke. As it blew away, Roark was standing there, a large flat drill sprouted from his left arm like a shield. "Like a lame attack like that would finish me off. A real man names his attacks. Like this! DRILL BOXING!" he said. Suddenly, Roark turned both his hands into drills and began to rapidly punch at Hudson, who ducked below the blows, then sprang up and began to run again. "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" he shouted, following Hudson.

"No...no WAY! You're much too strong for ME! If I stay away, I can hurl my bombs safely, while you can't hit me with your DRILLS!" Hudson said. He pulled out some more explosives and began to chuck them randomly over his shoulder. Roark rolled out of the way of the explosions and pointed his fist at Hudson.

"That's what you think. Drill Lancer!" Roark cried. Suddenly, a long thin drill extended from above his wrist, stretching towards Hudson. Hudson's eyes got wider as he dove to the ground.

"I'm not just a demolitions EXPERT! I'm also the number one person in my crew at dodging and running AWAY!" Hudson said as he threw a large explosive at Roark's feet, where its fuse began to burn down.

"Gah! Coward! How could I have gotten such an unmanly coward for an opponent? Just suck it in and face me like a man!" Roark screamed as he turned his finger into a small drill and used it to cut the burning fuse, disabling the bomb. By the time he looked back up, Hudson had already vanished. "Just you wait….I'll show you yet," Roark said as he turned his arm into a drill and dove into the ground.

--

Back in the main part of town, the battle between the townspeople and the bulk of the pirate force was still going strong. While both sides had suffered numerous injuries, no one was ready to give up. In one corner of the town, a group of pirates had three girls surrounded.

"Hah, looks like some easy prey! Get them boys!" one of the pirates shouted.

"Looks like they're underestimating us, sisters. Let's show them what the Spiral Island Stone Siblings can do!" said one girl, who looked to be the eldest and had long light blue hair.

"You got it, Crystal! Pearl, let's do this!" another girl shouted, this one appearing to be the youngest and sporting long hair as well, only with a vibrant red color. She suddenly rushed the nearest pirate and smashed his face with a hammer.

"Don't be so impatient, Ruby!" the third girl, who was Pearl, said. She was the middle one of the three, and had glasses and pink hair that grew down to her chin. She pulled out a pair of carpenter's files and slashed at a pirate who had rushed her.

Suddenly, what looked to be the mast of a small ship crashed into most of the remaining pirates. "Oy, you don't think I would really let my cute little sisters get hurt, do you?" Brock said as he lifted the mast up and set it leaning against a building. Seeing this, the few remaining pirates tried to run, only to be taken out by some expertly tossed carpenter tools.

"Big brother! What took you so long?" Crystal said as she picked up her tools.

Brock smirked. "Well, once those pirates realized who I was, they were practically lining up to fight me. I probably took down at least 500 enemies," he boasted.

"But big brother….there probably are barely over 100 pirates here," Pearl pointed out.

"And every pirate we've introduced ourselves to had never heard of the Stone Siblings," Ruby added.

"It's not good to tell lies, big brother," Crystal scolded.

Brock became depressed again. "I…I just wanted to look cool for my little sisters," he said under his breath as he huddled into a small ball and moped.

--

Hudson was panting heavily now. "There….there's no way he can catch up to me NOW! I put so much distance between us that he'll never find ME!" he said to himself. He chuckled loudly. "Not to mention all of the my traps I left BEHIND!" he added. He began to head towards a tunnel when suddenly, a large rock crashed in front of entrance, blocking it off. When he looked up, Roark was standing on a cliff above the tunnel entrance, part of the rock wall dislodged and now laying on the ground below. "How…how did you get up there without me seeing YOU? How did you get past my TRAPS?" Hudson asked.

"I grew up here, you moron. I know all sorts of shortcuts and such. I dug a lot of these tunnels myself. Not to mention, you'd be surprised how quickly one can get around burrowing through the ground," Roark said as he jumped down to the ground.

"…..OH! I had forgotten you could BURROW!" Hudson suddenly blurted out just as Roark was about to say something.

A large angry vein appeared on Roark's forehead. "You…you….YOU FORGOT! GAH! WHAT KIND OF UNMANLY MORON DID I GET FOR AN OPPONENT!?" he shouted.

Suddenly, Hudson threw what looked like a cluster of tiny bombs that suddenly broke apart in midair, raining a whole bunch of small bombs on Roark. Roark quickly used his arm-drill to loosen up some ground, and then flung the earthen debris into the air, intercepting the explosives that would have hit him. "Just let one of my bombs hit you ALREADY! Or just give up and go HOME! The entire point of a battle is to get out ALIVE! It doesn't matter whether you win or lose, so long as you LIVE! If you just give up now, I'll let you GO!" Hudson shouted.

Roark suddenly got this strange look on his face, a unusual cross between anger and calm. "…the whole point of battle is to live? Is that why you're such a coward? Is that crap you're spewing the reason you won't face me like a man?" Roark said, his tone suddenly serious.

"Eh, what the heck are you talking ABOUT?" Hudson asked, Roark's new behavior unnerving him.

"You're wrong. Battle….is about fighting for what you believe in. It's about putting your life on the line, so you can protect not just your beliefs…but the beliefs of all the people you're fighting for! A great man once told me!" Roark began to rant as he suddenly pulled his goggles over his eyes. "A great man once told me what it really means to be a man!"

"I…I don't CARE!" Hudson shouted as he pulled out a huge bomb and threw it at Roark. There was a huge explosion and a giant cloud of smoke. "That…should finish HIM!" Hudson said as he sighed with relief.

Suddenly, Roark's voice seemed to boom out of the earth itself. "'Roark, do you know what the duty of a man is? It's to fight….not just for himself….but for all the people who can't fight…whether they be living or dead. A man's duty is to carry the dreams and beliefs of those who can't fight on into the future!' That's what he told me! That man….entrusted me with his dreams….with his beliefs….with the dreams of this entire island!" his rant continued.

"How…how did you survive THAT!?" Hudson shouted, looking around in a panic. At that moment, the smoke cloud cleared and where Roark had been standing was a large hole, dug into the ground. Suddenly, the ground began to vibrate slightly under Hudson's feet.

In a shower of rocks, Roark burst out of the ground right in front of Hudson, his right arm-drill thrusting upwards. His momentum carried him into the air, and his drill connected with Hudson. The force of the drill lifted Hudson into the air even as the threads began to cut into him. As Roark landed, Hudson flew even higher into the air, the entire front of his body covered in shallow cuts from Roark's drill. "This drill of mine….it won't be stopped! Not while I continue to fight! Because every time I fight, I'm putting my life on the line. Not just for my dreams…but for the dreams of this entire island, and for the dreams of all those who have died before me! Because that……IS THE DUTY OF A MAN!" Roark finished, as he turned his back to the falling Hudson. He began to walk away as Hudson hit the ground with a thud, bombs spilling everywhere.

"I….I….lost…." Hudson said as he drifted into unconsciousness.

"….Aniki." was all Roark said as he began to walk back down Spiral Mountain.

----

And that's it for this chapter! Now for the next episode preview!

Milo: Hey Diego! Looks like we finally found them! And it looks like….Aryll is in a barrel?

Diego: ….does your sister often get into this kind of trouble?

Milo: All the time. You should have seen it when we were kids…man, the trouble we got into.

Aryll: Oh yeah! Remember that time I fell down the well? Or the time I somehow got stuck on the top of the windmill? Or that time those pigs attacked me?

Barbass: STOP ACTING LIKE WE'RE NOT EVEN HERE!

Nest time: It's All About Fighting Spirit!

Until then!

-Stay Viewtiful!-


	7. It's All About Fighting Spirit!

Ugh…so hard to get onto a computer anymore…but…I can't give up...I won't give up! Coming at you, it's Chapter 7!

----

Adventures of the Seagull Pirates

A One Piece Fan-crew story by Viewtiful Aryll

Chapter 7:

It's All About Fighting Spirit!

----

Milo and Diego moved quickly towards the outskirts of town. A short while ago, they had passed a couple of pirates with sword wounds. Without a doubt, their captain had gone this way. They only hoped they could get to her before she got herself into trouble. As they approached a bend in the road, Milo's hand shot out, stopping Diego.

"Something wrong?" Diego asked, shifting into a combat stance.

Milo just shook his head. "I want to get an idea of what we're about to face. Wait here….I see a tall tree I can get a good view of the area from. I'll be back." With that, Milo jogged off to the side of the road. Arriving at the base of the tree, he analyzed it for a few seconds before reaching into his bag. He pulled out a grappling hook, and tossing it at one of the higher branches, he climbed his way up the rope. Once he got up high enough, he nestled himself against the trunk, hoping the leaves would hide him. Gazing out, his sharp eyes quickly found the Black Pearl camp. It was very short distance away. There seemed to be a small reserve group of pirates. Two of them looked wounded, nasty sword gashes on them. A man who appeared to be the captain was reclining on a crate. On one side of him was a man in a very light red karate gi and on the other side of him was a barrel. And sitting in that barrel, tied up, was Aryll! "….I…I don't think I want to know what happened." Milo said as he slapped his face with his palm. Scribbling a quick note, he tied it to an arrow which he shot towards Diego, and then settled into position, his bow at the ready. He was ready to do his part.

--

Diego jumped a little in shock as the arrow thudded into the ground near him, and glanced around for any enemies. After he was sure no enemies were nearby, he glanced at the arrow and realized it was Milo's. He quickly ran over and grabbed it, tearing the note off and reading it.

_Diego,_

_The Black Pearl camp is real close, just around the bend and a little further, hidden in a grove of trees. There are about 20 guys or so. Sis is in a barrel, her sword laying a couple of feet away. The captain is there, and some martial arts guy. I'm going to stay here and snipe. Good luck._

_Milo_

"So, looks like it's time to finish this," Diego said. He crumpled the note and stuck it in his pocket. He straightened his cravat and began to calmly walk towards the enemy camp.

--

Aryll was bored. Not to mention, her clothes were wet, and she was fairly certain her socks were going to smell funky for a while now. Nearby, a Black Pearl crewmember was watching her, giving her some nasty glares.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Got any steak?" she asked.

"LIKE HELL WE'RE GOING TO FEED YOU! Once you're useless to us, the Captain'll slit yer throat," the pirate said, drawing his thumb across his own throat to highlight his point.

"….I'm still hungry," Aryll replied, completely unfazed.

The pirate just fell to the ground in disbelief.

--

Diego glanced around a tree trunk. The first Black Pearl pirate guard was less than a foot from him. He needed to move fast. Closing his eyes for a moment, he opened them just as he began to move. With a blur, he was behind the guard, his elbow having already rammed the guard's head. By the time anyone noticed him, the guard had already slumped to the ground, and Diego was standing there, his arms crossed.

"Ah! Another wannabe hero, trying to save the day! Just like little Miss Devil Fruit here. Give up! Yer outgunned and surrounded," Barbass taunted.

"Ah, but I'm not here alone," Diego replied. As if on cue, four pirates fell to the ground, arrows thudding solidly into them.

Barbass laughed. "So what? You have a sniper with a dinky little bow. Still, you have guts, I'll give you that. Hibiki, take this guy out." Barbass then motioned his hand at the martial artist beside him. The man jumped high in the air, preforming multiple flips before landing in front of Diego.

"You cannot hope to defeat me! I have trained under 25 different masters! I am unstoppable!" the main in the gi said, striking a stereotypical martial arts pose.

Diego grinned. "I only studied under one. But she was a good one. Let's see how you stand against my Rabbit Style." With that, he struck his own pose. Brining his hands in close to his chest, he began to bounce lightly from foot to foot.

"What a lame name for a style! Face my Bleeding Iron Fist style!" Hibiki said as he charged towards Diego, throwing a multitude of strong punches at him. Without missing a beat, Diego calmly dodged each and every one, darting around Hibiki's hands with little effort. A look of rage crossed Hibiki's face, and he began to wildly spin around, trying to hit Diego with a strong kick, but Diego easily flipped over the spinning martial artist, turning in midair so he was still facing his opponent when he landed.

"Your blows look strong, but they won't do much if you can't hit me," Diego chided, his voice sounding a little arrogant.

"I'll show you! Now, tremble before my Fist of the One Thousand Shooting Stars style!" Hibiki shouted. Taking a new stance, he began to throw another flurry of punches at Diego, these ones faster and more randomly aimed. Still, Diego easily ducked and weaved around them, not even a bead of sweat forming on his forehead, unlike Hibiki, who was already beginning to show signs of weakness.

"Don't tell me you're tiring out already. Is this really all you've got?" Diego taunted as he smirked and shook his head.

"I will not give in to you! Face this! My Ultimate True Fist Style! Path of the Burning Demons of the Nine Underworlds!" Hibiki screamed!

"Hah! This is the style Hibiki once used to kill a tiger! He's as good as dead!" one of the pirates shouted.

"Cool name. Makes your Rabbit Style sound lame," Aryll said as she turned to look at Diego.

Diego nearly broke his stance out of embarrassment. "Last time I ever try to save you," he muttered under his breath.

"Don't ignore me!" Hibiki snarled as he rushed at Diego. Bringing his arms up over his head, he clasped his hands together and tried to smash them into Diego. Diego calmly hopped backwards, but as Hibiki's fists hit the ground, they left a small crater. "Hah! Now that you've seen the strength of this style, perhaps you will give up!" he said.

"All the power in the world means nothing if you can't hit me. Face it…you're an amateur," Diego said, his face becoming serious again.

Hibiki's face turned a bright red color that matched his gi. "Amateur? I've studied the styles of 25 masters! I've endured years of training! I'll show you amateur!" he shouted as he charged towards Diego. He began to wildly swing at Diego, throwing punches, kicks, elbows, knees, and any other part of his body he thought might hit. Yet Diego dodged each and every blow effortlessly, and at the end of the barrage, Hibiki was panting, sweat dripping from his whole body, and Diego was completely calm, still in his original Rabbit Style pose.

"You're tired, aren't you? I noticed it before the fight even began, when you jumped into the air. You over choreograph yourself and exaggerate your movements. I've never met someone so easy to read. This fight was over before it began. You may know many different styles…but the simple fact is you lack any form of discipline. And that's what separates amateurs such as you from true martial artists such as me. Now…let's finish this," Diego lectured with a mocking grin on his face the entire time. Suddenly, with a blur, he was in front of Hibiki. "Rabbit Flip" He then did a back flip, his foot catching Hibiki in the chin and launching him into the air. Diego jumped up after him. "Rabbit Barrage" Diego's foot began to shoot out with blinding speed, each blow landing perfectly. "Rabbit Hammer" Then, flipping in the air to gather momentum, Diego brought his foot down onto Hibiki's back, sending the two of them hurtling to the ground. Hibiki landed first, and was quickly knocked unconscious, caught between Diego's foot and the ground. Diego pushed off of Hibiki and did a back flip, landing perfectly on his feet. As he landed a shot rang out, and Diego just barely tossed himself to the ground to avoid the bullet.

"Don't think I was so stupid as to set up camp without my own sniper!" Barbass laughed as Diego rolled back onto his feet.

--

From his safe position in the tree, Milo saw Diego dodge the bullet. "Ah, a sniper, huh? Keep him shooting Diego, and I'll be able to find him," Milo muttered to himself as he began to scan all the good hiding spots he could see.

--

Diego dodged another bullet, and his foot flew out and caught a Black Pearl pirate that had been charging at him in the face. He then jumped into the air and landed behind another pirate, his leg shooting out and catching him in the knee, knocking the pirate to the ground. Two more pirates charged him, swinging their swords. He dashed between them, causing them to block each other, before smashing their heads together. He heard gunfire, and as he moved to dodge, felt a bullet graze his shoulder. He clutched it in pain as he spun around, looking for the sniper.

"Hah, look at him! Thinks he can still win!" Barbass laughed. "No one has ever evaded our sniper's sights!"

--

"C'mon….where are you?" Milo said as he scanned the area quickly. Things were going to end badly if he couldn't find the guy before he could get another shot off. Suddenly, a cloud moved in the sky, and Milo saw the glint of sunlight on the sniper's gun barrel. "Bull's-eye." he said. Selecting one of his bomb arrows, he quickly drew his bowstring back, adjusted for wind and distance, and let loose.

--

"Any last words before my marksman puts a hole in yer head?" Barbass asked before he broke out into mocking laughter.

Just as Diego was about to open his mouth, and he heard an explosion. He quickly looked up to see a person falling out of a tree a few yards away, a gun landing besides him. Suddenly, another arrow shot out, landing in front of Aryll's barrel and exploding. A third arrow whistled through the air and cut the ropes binding Aryll.

"Don't just stand there! Get the girl!" Barbass shouted as he drew his sword. A bunch of pirates rushed at Aryll.

"Diego! I need my sword!" Aryll said as she slugged the closest pirate as hard as she could, knocking him out.

Diego dashed forward, moving like a blur, and arrived by Aryll's sword, kneeing the pirate who was trying to pick it up. He grabbed it, but as he turned to toss it to Aryll, some pirates rushed at him.

"Quick Diego, point it at them and let them have it! Just…tell it to attack! It's all about fighting spirit!" Aryll shouted, dodging a slash from one pirate's sword and using a piece of the barrel to block another.

Diego didn't really understand his captain's instructions, so he let his combat instincts guide him. Pointing her sword as the pirates, he let his ki flow forward. To his astonishment, a beam shot from the sword, plowing into the pirates and knocking them back, into some of their comrades. Just then, a few arrows shot out, clearing up the space around Aryll. Diego tossed the sword, which his captain easily caught.

Barbass was just dumbfounded. "But…but…you…how could he…" he stammered.

Aryll grinned. "When did I ever say _I_ ate a Devil Fruit?" She then placed her hand on her hat and pointed her sword at what was left of the pirates she was fighting. Another beam blasted out from her sword, sending them flying away.

Diego chuckled. "I've heard of weapons eating Zoan Fruits before, but this is the first time I've ever seen an object with the power of a Paramecia type fruit. What an interesting thing…a Beam Beam Sword."

Barbass began to back away nervously. "Um…we can talk about this, right? Maybe work together? I'll let you join my crew!"

"No thanks. I've already got one," Aryll said as she pointed her sword at Barbass.

Barbass fell to his knees and began to beg. "Please spare me! I'll give you lots and lots of treasure!"

"This…is for my socks," was all Aryll said as her sword flared to life. A blue glow surrounded the blade as it began to hum with power. Suddenly, a huge beam shot out, hitting Barbass and sending him flying high into the air.

--

Back in town, Roark had joined the fight. Rallying the remaining townsfolk and shipwrights, he had turned the fight in their favor. His left arm-drill conked a pirate on the head, and as he turned to find a new opponent, he saw something odd. A person was falling through the sky, screaming loudly, and it looked like he was heading straight for the Black Pearl Pirates' ship! Apparently, he wasn't the only person to notice, as the entire fight suddenly stopped and the combatants all looked to the sky.

"You know, that sort of sounds like Captain Barbass," one pirate mentioned.

"I think it is him" another on commented.

Suddenly, with a loud splintering sound, Barbass crashed into the deck of his ship, and his momentum was so great, he shot through the other decks of the ship and right through the bottom.

"THE CAPTAIN! THE SHIP! ALL PIRATES, BACK TO THE SHIP!" one of the senior pirates called out loudly. Suddenly, all of the pirates who could still move were stumbling over each other to retreat.

The fight was over. The Black Pearl Pirates were defeated.

And while no one on that island knew it at the time, history had just been made. For on that day, the Seagull Pirates had their first real victory against another pirate crew.

---

And there we have it! CHAPTER 7 COMPLETE! One chapter to go, and then the Spiral Island story arc will be complete!

That said, I have an announcement. Back in chapter 3, I mentioned I wanted to do an SBS Corner like Oda does for One Piece. And apparently….it went entirely unnoticed. Well, I'm mentioning it again. This time, I'm hoping to do my first SBS after chapter 10, when it eventually arrives. Still, I'm going to need some questions beforehand, so if you have any questions about the plot, the characters, anything at all, no matter how silly they are, please! Just mention them in the reviews, and I'll pick my favorites to answer!

I'm not going to do a preview for the next chapter, because I'm revising my outline slightly, so I'm not entirely sure what to do next chapter. Don't worry though. I know exactly how the next story arc is going to play out, so once I can access a computer, I should be able to have those chapters up with little problem. So, until then,

~Stay Viewtiful~


End file.
